We previously provided experimental evidence that many peripheral tissues contain rather high concentrations of dopamine suggesting that it may be a neurotransmitter in addition to being a precursor for norepinephrine. Our current objective is to provide evidence that the cardiovascular system contains dopaminergic neurons.